fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Edna
Edna is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria Flipdeck info Hometown: Burgerburgh Loves: Marshmallows Hates: Polyester Occupation: Seamstress Edna is a lovely old lady from the town of Burgerburgh. In her younger years, she was a seamstress. Although she loved her job, her paychecks barely covered the bills. Edna lived a simple and somewhat lonely life until the day she found an odd deflated hot air balloon strewed across her tiny backyard. Beneath a patchwork sea of fabric was a basket holding two tiny redhaired twins. Appearance Edna wears black glasses and white lenses and with thick, fluffy white hair. She has matching ruffles around her neck of her green shirt with dark orange buttons. She also wears orange pants. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Mayonnaise *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Pork *Mild Sauce *Lettuce *Guacamole Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *1 Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pecan Toasts *Powdered Sugar *Cinnamon *2 Butters *Drink: *Small Decaf w/ Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Boneless Wings *6 Cheese Cubes (right) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Pretzel Bun *Relish *Mayo *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Hyper Green **Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A (D in other holidays) *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Mint Bar (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow **Mint Bar (Cherry in other holidays) **Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Coconut Shavings *1 Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Gnocchi *Hurry Curry (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *4 Clams *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Blueberry Topping *1 Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Shamrock Donut with Whipped Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Green Icing (Sky Blue in other holidays) **Mini Mallows *Regular French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Mint Drizzle (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Lucky Sevens (Mini Mallows in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Thai Chili Boneless Wings *6 Cheese Cubes (right) *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Provolone Cheese *6 Onions (top) *Light bake *4 slices Ranks required to unlock * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 29 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 49 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 20 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 7 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 31 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 36 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 37 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Time Customer * Papa's Freezeria HD: ? * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 30 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: ? * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 37 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 45 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 32 Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria, she is unlocked with Marshmallows. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cotton Puffs. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Poppyseed Roll. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She was placed in the pepperoni division. She lost to Vicky on the first round. 2012: She lost to Ivy in the first round. 2013: She lost to Wendy in the first round of the Fizzo Division. Trivia *Her order is similar to Connor's order in Papa's Freezeria. *In Wingeria, when Chuck/Mandi/Custom worker is in the bus to Starlight City, she can be seen on the bus. *During the Romano Wedding, she is one of Olga's bridesmaids. *She seems to like marshmallows as she orders them whenever they are available. *She has the 100th Flipdeck. Gallery 41.jpg|Edna's Thumbs-up pic. Edna 2.png|Edna in Freezeria PerfectEdna.png|Edna gets a perfect order in Papa's Hot Doggeria.|link=Edna Blank.PNG|Edna when she is not a star customer. Edna order.png|Her order at burgeria Papa's Wingeria - James and Edna on the bus.png|Edna's cameo in the Wingeria intro Perfect Breakfast for Edna.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Poor Edna.png weddingoutro.PNG|Edna in the bottom left of the right row as Olga's Bridesmaid Edna in Papa's Pastaria.png|Unlocking Edna Okay Pasta - Edna.png Perfecto_para_Edna.png Edna, Xandra, Ximenez and Xolo.PNG|Edna, Xandra, Xolo and- *shot* Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Edna perfect.png|Edna and Skyler accept their perfect donuts! ednachibi.JPG|Chibi Maker Edna Edna.png|failed cupckes for Edna Angry Edna.png|All you gave me was a taco with a hill of crap! Ednaperfect.png|Edna loves her perfect chicken wings! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:E Characters